


Bathing Suit

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing Suits, Bucky Barnes is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, No Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping, pool parties, the Reader hates shopping, you fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: Bucky tries inviting the you, his girlfriend, to a cookout and a pool party the Avengers are hosting at the compound, but you decline because you don’t have a bathing suit. You haven’t owned one in years, actually. Bucky takes you out shopping for one, and the whole day you come up empty-handed and upset. That is, until you find the bathing suit that changes everything.





	Bathing Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was also posted on my Tumblr page [here](https://vindictivegrace.tumblr.com/post/159963794935/bathing-suit). 
> 
> So I bought a bathing suit for the first time in YEARS this weekend. Saturday seriously sucked for me. In the middle of my drudgery of trying to find a suit that actually looked decent, I came up with this idea for a fic. I hope you like it! Let me know if you did via kudos and comments, and enjoy! ^_^

“Oh c’mon Y/N, I’m sure you’ll find something you like in no time.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Bucky. You were in and out of store like that!” you snapped your fingers on your last word to emphasize how quick Bucky got his new bathing suit. It was true, though. You and Bucky were literally in and out of Target in 15 minutes, and within that time he managed to find a pair of swimming trunks that of course made him look ridiculously hot, and all just for $20, too.

You on the other hand weren’t so lucky. It took you ages to find anything that you thought looked all right to you, and bathing suits were the worst offenders. Your bad luck with bathing suits had gotten to you so much, you quit trying to find one ages ago. In fact, it had been five years since you’ve owned a bathing suit. Maybe longer, you thought to yourself. It’s been so long you actually forgot exactly when you quit. But today’s shopping excursion reminded you of _why_ you quit in the first place.

It was Bucky’s idea to take you out shopping. Last weekend, the entire Avengers team decided to have a cookout and a pool party. It was something they hardly had the time to do since they were too busy with missions, training, and other Avenger specific obligations. Each team member was allowed to invite a few friends, and of course Bucky invited you, his girlfriend. He was shocked and confused when you declined. You were always up for visiting at the compound, so why were you refusing now? When he asked, you gave him a simple reason.

“I don’t have a bathing suit, and I’m not going through the trouble to buy one.”  
  
“What? That’s a lousy excuse, Y/N, and you know it! Please come over. Please? I’m sure Nat will let you borrow one of hers.”  
  
You laughed so hard at that suggestion. Natasha could be a supermodel if she wanted to be. There was no way you could wear one of her bikinis.

Bucky sighed at your condescending laugh. “Okay, fine. I take it that was a bad idea. But you need to get a bathing suit, Y/N. Let me take you out shopping for one. I don’t want to leave you behind each time we hang out by the pool because you don’t have one.”

You tried to explain to Bucky why you didn’t have one, or rather, why you refused to own one, but he wouldn’t have it. When he heard it had been five years since you had one, maybe longer, his mind was made up. He was taking you out shopping next Saturday. No excuses.

So here the two of you were. Store after store, Bucky kindly held your purse and waited as you tore through the racks trying to find something that would at least look semi decent on you. But you left each store empty handed and more worn down and upset than before.

You and Bucky had been out all day long. He could tell you were extremely frustrated and on the verge of tears. What you thought he didn’t know was you had already cried a couple times in the bathroom. What you didn’t know was he already knew you had cried twice and that you were trying hard to hide it. Separately, you two knew this would be the last store you would try out today. You had enough. The last thing Bucky wanted to do is make you feel miserable. The last thing you wanted to do was make him chauffeur you around town and witness your misery.

You walked in to the store and automatically handed Bucky your purse, which he swung over his shoulder without hesitation.

“Hi there, and welcome to Orchid! Today we have a ‘Buy One, Get One 50% Off’ sale storewide and you can take an extra—”

You grunted and walked right past the store associate without any acknowledgement. You weren’t interested in anything she had to say. You weren’t interested in jack shit anymore. You were done with everything. Bucky sheepishly greeted the associate on your behalf. You could tell he was apologizing for your demeanor without actually saying the words “I’m sorry.” He was a good boyfriend like that, and in that moment you thought you were too much of a bitch to deserve a guy like him.

Just then you could feel the familiar sting in your eyes creep back, so you hid your face among the racks of bathing suit separates in the back of the store while you tried desperately to blink back your impending tears. Bucky made his way over to the collection of large cushiony ottomans pushed together near the bathing suits. He sat quietly, carefully sighing so you couldn’t hear it and incorrectly suspect he was getting annoyed with your antics. He only wanted you to be happy, but he knew by this point the best thing to do is give you space and let you figure out what you wanted. He wondered if he made a mistake insisting you get a bathing suit. He ran his metal hand through his long dark brown hair and quietly sighed again. He was tired from being out all day, too.

Finally you picked up only two separates to make a complete bathing suit. You were only trying one outfit since nothing else really inspired you at the store. You were burnt out and fed up with it all.

You found another store associate hanging out near the fitting rooms and asked her to give you a room. Inside, you unceremoniously disrobed except for your panties and put the bathing suit on.

You paused when you saw yourself in the mirror. 

“Wow…” Your eyes widened your own reflection. “Not bad,” you whispered to yourself. You were reluctant to admit it. You found it weird to let go of the internal dialogue you were so used to playing back to yourself about how nothing you wore ever looked good and that bathing suits were completely off limits. But for the first time in years, you actually felt good in the bathing suit you were wearing. Really good, actually. You looked really good, too. You couldn’t stop staring at yourself. How was this possible? You kept turning around and around to catch a view of yourself from every angle. You couldn’t find a side you hated to see. You were trying to hold back a smile. You couldn’t get too excited just yet. You needed a second opinion.

“Bucky?” You called out when you poked your head out the door to your fitting room. “Can you, uh…come here and give me your honest opinion about this?”

“Of course, babe. I’ll be right over.” You could hear him getting up on his feet and walking by.

“N-now be honest. Seriously. Don’t hold back. I need to know if this looks good or not.” You slipped out the door timidly and stood in front of Bucky.

“Don’t be so nervous, Y/N, I’m sure you look—WHOA.”

 Bucky was frozen in the hallway staring at you, cheeks flushed, mouth agape, and eyes wide open in shock.

Your bikini top rounded out your breasts into perfect globes threatening to overflow the cups. They were pushed together and sitting on the shelf formed by the underwire, creating a deep cleavage that plunged behind a row of crisscrossed straps connecting the cups together. Your top kept you secured while giving the illusion that you might pop out at any moment.

Your high waist bikini bottom cinched your waist just enough to continue the hour-glass semblance started by your top. The bottom flanked the swell of your hips with high cut panels of mesh, which were overlaid with a crisscross of solid straps matching the straps from your top. The solid material in the middle was cut in an inverted triangle from the waistline to the middle of your legs, forcing the eyes of any onlooker to follow the path downward, including Bucky’s. When you spun around to give him a view of your backside, he was treated to the perfect amount of your large cheeks peeking out the sides of more mesh and a solid panel running up the middle to keep your butt modest for public viewing.

The whole outfit was colored with pattern of floral designs, birds, bees, and all things summery, while black was used for the mesh and to accent the brightness throughout.

“Bucky?”

A sound escaped Bucky’s slack jawed mouth. You knew that look. That’s the look you always gave _him_ when he wore something insanely sexy. Bucky thought you looked so good, you left him speechless. Your confidence flew through the roof and you finally allowed your built up excitement to rush through you. You were sold—you were definitely going to buy this bathing suit now.

The fitting room associate walked by and stopped when she saw you, too. “Whoa…girl, you look _FINE_ ,” the associate interjected. You looked back at Bucky who vigorously nodded in agreement. You grinned ecstatically and hurried into the fitting room to change back to your normal clothes.

When you exited, lucky bathing suit in hand, you hooked your free arm around Bucky’s and led him to the front store to pay. He was still flushed and unable to speak, so you did the talking for the both of you. You didn’t flinch when you saw the total price (a LOT, by the way). You happily handed over your debit card and silently swore yourself to a month of rice, eggs, and beans to make up for it.

After paying, you took the keys to Bucky’s car and opted to drive the two of you back to your apartment. You palmed the steering wheel one-handed and interlaced your right hand into Bucky’s metal one. You hummed aimlessly during the ride home, truly satisfied with today’s outcome. Once you arrived, you shifted the car into park and let the engine idle. You looked over to Bucky in the passenger seat and smiled warmly.

“Thanks again for taking me shopping today, Bucky,” you began. “I, uh…. Let me know when you and the rest of the gang are having another party. I would love to come over.” You leaned over and gave Bucky a small peck on the cheek before exiting the car and heading for the apartment complex’s front door.

After you disappeared through the front door, Bucky got out of the passenger side of his car to switch over to the driver’s side. He got in, strapped on his seat belt, and just sat there, debating with himself.   
  
“Yeah, I gotta get up there,” he exhaled. He drove around the corner of the building, parked the car, and rushed to the front door to hit your buzzer.  
  
Your voice crackled in the speaker, “Hello?”  
  
“Y/N, it’s me. Let me up?”

“Uh, yeah sure, hold on.” You sounded a little confused. Understandably so; you had just said goodbye to him a few minutes ago. Just then, an idea popped up in your mind. You were going to give Bucky the thanks he truly deserved. 

A loud buzz and a heavy clink signaled Bucky’s permission to open the door. He bounded the steps two at a time. Of course you lived on the top floor where it was the hottest during the summers, and of course your complex didn’t have a functioning elevator. But leaping up a few flights of stairs was no challenge for Bucky, especially when he had you front and center on his mind.

He knocked frantically when he reached your door. 

“Hold on, Buck!” you called out through the heavy door.

After a few minutes, he heard something clacking against the floor and growing louder as it approached the front door. The door swung open, and there you were in your new jaw-dropping bathing suit and a pair of black high heels to finish the look. You stood there confidently, seductively, letting Bucky take in all your delicious curves the suit accentuated so well.

“Did you forget something?” you feigned innocence.

“Ooooh yeah,” Bucky growled. He surged forward to devour your lips with his own, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot. When he pulled away from the fervent kiss, he led you straight to your bedroom.

The bathing suit truly became yours then, having been christened between you and Bucky making love all night.

 

\-----

 

A few weeks later, Bucky followed through and invited you over to another get together at the Avengers compound. Bucky was on the patio helping Steve man the quadruple-wide grill. The two were deep in their own conversation while the party carried on around the patio, the deck, and in the pool.

“I’m telling you, Stevie, it’s crazy. I can’t even control myself when I think about it.”  
  
Steve flipped a burger patty, causing it to sizzle aggressively. “Yeah, I can tell, bud. Try not to pop a boner in front of all of us, okay? It ain’t that kind of party.”  
  
“Har har har. Whatever, Stevie.” Bucky used a pair of tongs to flip over some hot dogs. They were charring perfect diagonal lines on each side. “I bet you’ll be telling yourself that when you see her. I’m serious. She always looks gorgeous, but when she’s in that suit she looks like a total knockout!”  
  
“Who looks like a total knockout, Bucky?”

Steve and Bucky turned around to see you standing right behind them. You unbuttoned and shrugged off your cardigan styled cover up and tossed it on a nearby table, showing off what a ‘knockout’ you really were in the bathing suit.

Steve was wide eyed. He swallowed and blinked rapidly, then tried to speak, but quickly realized he couldn’t, so he let his mouth hang open while his eyes automatically roamed up and down every part of your body, trying to take in as much of you as possible. It was like his mind couldn’t decide where to settle his gaze. Every inch of you was the best view he’d seen.

You giggled and spun yourself around like you were on display. “You like what you see, Steve?” Steve could only give you a tiny nod. Oh yeah, he was definitely on board with the new bathing suit, too.

Bucky was grinning wildly. He dangled the tongs on a hook on the side of the grill and approached you eagerly. He hugged you tightly against his body, causing your pushed up breasts to bulge up further. The image was ridiculously salacious for such an innocent gesture. A tiny hitched sound escaped Steve’s open mouth, causing Bucky to look over at him and smirk knowingly.

“Hey now, Stevie. Cool your jets—it ain’t that kind of party, remember?”

—End—


End file.
